Origins
by theghostsaint21
Summary: In the future, all hope is diminished. A unlikely war between a company and... Pokeumans? Read to find out what is inside the audio logs, to discover their origins.
1. The Prodigy

Dear reader, Im glad you found my story and want to sit down to read this Fanfic. Thank you for taking the time. On that note I will say, I have revised the story to keep adult language to at a minimum (as I read the guidelines) and WILL NOT add any scenes that will be uncomfortable to you, all I want to do in my series is play with your emotions, toy with your ambitions, and bunk your theories. If the story does get taken down, I will revise it once more and try to publish it again. Now with no further delay, let's begin...

In amidst the rubble of a ruined city, everything remained still, the grey sky roared with thunder claps, and fumed with a carbon atmosphere. Gunfire and roars from animals in the distance Thus, was the year 2042, publicly marked as, "Post-World War III"; however, among mankind was a quarrel of man versus a unlikely foe, yet these said "foes" were the true heroes, but were doomed from the start. This war to them was a clash for freedom, right, and end extinction for a certain race… The tale of this fine youngster will not only prove he is what the many call "a Gunslinger; a Ghost; a Prodigy."

You volunteered to scavenge for all the necessities for the refugees in your residing camp, food, water, medicine, weapons and munitions, gas masks, anything your pack can carry. While attempting to pry a hunting rifle you fancied out of a scrap pile, you take a drastic fall, tumbling down a slope made of concrete, ash, and rubble you luckily avoid broken steel rods and shards of glass on the way down, but you were launched into the air by the slope and landed on your back. You landed on something sharp and you muffled your screams of agony as a steel rod was stuck in your right shoulder blade, you couldn't move it or even wanted to remove it. The group call out to you, if knowing you were taken by the Reaper. With a conformation and a request for a medic, you stood up with your left hand as support on the ground. You wander to find a way up, and enter a building. Filled with darkness, lights flicker, and cables snap and spark.

You make your way around cubicles and approach a steel vault door, from the looks of it, it was blown open from the outside, you think it was scavengers. You glance in and you see nothing in there but a terminal with some audio recordings. You touch the screen to select the one titled: August 9th, 2039- Phantom's Epilogue… _Pokeuman hand scan required_ , and AI has you locked out, a handprint scan appears on the screen and blinks blue. You place your hand on it, and oddly enough, it accepted the input and the handprint turns green. You wondered why it accepted your DNA? You were always human, you know it. Maybe it was broken? And what did it say? Pokeuman, what the hell was that anyway? _Welcome, you must be a fellow Pokeuman, I am A1ic3, or Alice. You are not listed as a resistance member, let me fix that._ "Alice, I would like access to the audio logs." you plead. _I will grant access but any attempts to copy, move, or tamper with the files will automatically lock you out of the node._ You then tap on the log from August, 2039.

People always say they are destined for something greater, it's true, but to me it's a whole other story. I never would've guessed I had Lucario genetic coding in my DNA patterns, and to think I'd had to participate in an actual war, but this war wasn't for patriotism, for our enemies it was for extinction, slavery, and the classic "world domination". This story lead me to hell and back more than I can friggin' count. The story I am telling may not compare to a military veteran's, but it makes the cut. The backstory is that the war I served undergo twelve years hidden from the public eye. And this company that we faced had two heads; or two faces: The day, they act as any normal business, those are the days where they restocked on key supplies; metal, gunpowder, rations, minerals, gases; and, from what I identified, were power cells… A battery used for beam weapons. This company changed its name from "Pokextinction", to a more "innocent" name: Global Inc.

The war began before I was born, my parents fought for their freedom and then my father passed away… Or so I thought. I prefer to only give my first name, and my Code Name: Phantom. My past was not a bright one, it was one where my dad was an alcoholic and my mom gave birth to me, however, my dad didn't approve of it. We lacked money, yet had plenty to buy clothes, food, and have a roof. I was happy with my grandparents, uncles, aunts, and cousins. But as a kid, my family verbally fought, I was physically bruised by my father, I was emotionally distraught and broken. I was later diagnosed with Asperger's at the age of 15, and have been through years of therapy, and countless amounts of pills to control my depression, and anxiety. Thoughts of suicide were common, but only twice was I ever close. My most recent spiral toward damnation was when my girlfriend broke up with me, for a guy she only met for half of a summer… I knew her for years, we were best friends, and now I felt like I lost everything…

And there's more to it, what I think I hear are voices in my head, except my brain now evolved into three different personalities. One, is me, normal; two, the bright lightbulb, sunshine-after-the-rain, this personality was dubbed Divinity. Divinity is a female, yet you speak "How is she a female but you're a male?" don't ask, my story will tell you. The final one is a dark and dangerous fiend. He is the definition of "monster"; he loves to speak about suicide to me, tell me: "You screwed up enough, you're not worth the space anymore. Nobody is there to be with you anymore." Besides that, he is known to be my merciless side. This demented side was named Erebos.

Now you know me, my name is Bryant, play my second latest log… Mom, dad… I coming… _A bang rang in the audio, you assume this "Bryant" went to the heavens_.


	2. Rebirth

I got notified of two others faving me and my story, thank you it means so much to me. However, I will not state your username without consent.

You gather a scouting party with the Leader's permission and lure them to the audio logs you found two days ago, against the doctor's orders to recover from the fall. You found the slope and hole that resulted in your injury and look for a way around it. Eventually, there is a staircase leading to the main entrance on the opposite side, taking twenty minutes to find. The main hall's flooring was replaced with shards of glass, steel cables, and old papers. You felt a hand placed on your other shoulder, and spun to look; it was your friend, she wore a hood over her head, makeshift light armor, and favored a suppressed, ghillie-fashioned sniper rifle, she named her special weapon: Patience and Time. You recall her name was: Praise, well that's what the group called her one day when the camp was getting raided, overrun. Praise was on-sight in the distance and started to cap them left and right with graceful accuracy. With numbers thinned, the raiders ran off. She was praised as a savior, even when asked about her name… She never knew her name; the Leader accepted her as one of the family and gifted a name for her…

Your flashback ends and Praise looks at you with a raised eyebrow, "Are you with us?" she asks. You nod, "Did you want to say something?", she chuckled and moved to the next room. The band moves behind you as you follow. Praise stops, "Hold up, I hear humming…" She's right, you here a hum of a trap, more precise, an explosive. The bold sniper balls her left hand, and moves it to her side at a right angle, giving a military "Hold" gesture. Cautiously placing one foot in after another, she scans the room and sees the trap around the corner, a laser trip mine. Ducking under the laser and getting to a safe distance, takes aim with her sidearm… She fires and there was a loud boom, but no structural damage. There was some yelling in the next room…

"Scavs have been here, you guys armed?" Each member held a different weapon, semi, burst, auto, shotgun, sub-machine gun, and one had a finely sharpened sword and a machine pistol. You always carried your father's bolt-rifle, you rigged it with an extended magazine, and replaced the sights with a Russian PK-A. Everyone gets behind any sturdy cover for an ambush, on Praise's word. Three guys emerge, spikes, spikey hair, these guys are no doubt scavengers. You pull a knife out of your holster and ready to surprise. Praise takes one and snaps his neck, you take the second and take him out, the third was butted with the stock of a gun and was knocked out. "Clear."

 _Welcome back Pokeuman. What's this? Divinity, you've came back!_ It was Alice! "The hell was that?" You explain to them that after your fall, you found a node and it had audio logs, but who was Divinity…? You recall in the first log that Bryant had two sides: Divinity, and Erebos. But the audio was from 2039! Praise looks clueless, "Divinity? Wrong name, wrong girl; the name's Praise." Perhaps the logs would help reclaim some of her lost memory? You called to Praise and told her what you thought. She sighs and joins you… "Where's the popcorn?"

Turns out, there is only one audio log and the rest are videos. You followed Bryant's request to watch the second latest log...

For this video, I want Divinity to see this, because this war Im fighting is scarring me both ways, causing some trauma like shellshock. Crippling me. Now, Divinity, Im not sure if you will remember me when you see this, but I want to remind you that you are me, in body and mind, you are my personality, but you have more will to continue than Erebos, this caused you to develop a physical form when I die. But when you die, its permanent, as I know Erebos or actual death with take hold. Let me be clear though, I can be resurrected, but that is only when you reach a Soul Crystal in the pokemon world. Which you will need my Enhancement gear. A Rift Ripper, Time Watch, and Form Glove. They should be in my office, but locked in a hidden safe. You only need to find the trigger and it will open. Think like a thief. _The video ends_

Praise has her head sunk in her arms, curled up. The video answered your questions about Praise's past… Sounds like she's sobbing, and confused. That video must've hit her hard...


End file.
